The present invention relates to a suspension system for a vehicle and more particularly to a suspension system incorporating constant height characteristics for particular use on buses as well as other vehicles.
It is desirable to provide suspension systems with sufficient carrying capacity and resiliency to permit the vehicle to provide a quality ride when the vehicle is fully loaded or when it is empty. The prior art in this field has employed auxiliary springs that the actuated for employment for full load carrying capacity. Various combinations of elastomeric springs and mechanical springs have been employed however in many instances the space requirements are such as to complicate their installation and use. The present invention is directed to a suspension system that employs torsion springs that are operative to automatically maintain a constant height level of the vehicle chassis under all conditions of load with a simpler means that is easy to service while permitting its operation under low pressure which is readily available on most vehicles.